The Only One
by Sophia Spinner
Summary: Other than his mother, there was only one who Achilles cared about above all else, and she has snuck aboard his ship to Troy. What will happen when a girl who only wants peace interfers in the greatest war the world had ever known?
1. Default Chapter

I stared over the horizon and saw figure riding closer to and closer in the sunrise.

"Patroclus!" I called back into the house. I then gathered my skirts and ran as fast as I could toward the silhouetted figure. It took me a few minutes to reach him, and my feet were burning from the sand, but I did not care. He saw me approaching and leapt off his horse. As I reached him, he grabbed me and swung me around while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Achilles," I laughed as I beamed up at him. He smiled down at me as well and hugged me tightly again. He lifted my light body easily with all of his rippling muscles.

"Come, let's get home, I'm sure you have much to tell me about since I have been gone."

He lifted me onto his horse and I laughed.

"Are you joking, Achilles. You know nothing exciting happens here."

We rode back to the house, where Patroclus, Achilles' cousin was waiting for us.

"My cousin!" called Patroclus as we entered the yard of sea grass. "How were those battles. Quickly I must know. How many men did you slay?"

"Calm down Patroclus!" chuckled Achilles. He was used to the younger man's eagerness to hear about the battles.

"Must we discuss death and war now, Patroclus?" I asked dismounting. "Achilles has only just returned let him rest and visit for while."

"That would be a good idea Alexa," he said patting me on the shoulder. "But the mighty warrior Achilles needs not to rest. Come Patroclus, we will see if you have been practicing with a sword while I was gone, as I tell you my tale." I watched the two of them walk off to the practice arena they had made, a pile of rocks and statues over looking the Aegean. Sighing, I walked back into the house. Achilles was a warrior, and the best in all of Greece, I had no doubt. He also had an immense amount of pride, and hungry for any glory he could find. That was the only reason he agreed to fight for Agamemnon. Achilles really despised the man, but now all of Greece was united, so I suppose it was all for the best. Out of my window, I could see in the distance my two best friends. As I watched them, an ocean breeze blew through the window and I immediately sensed the approaching caravan. I moved out to the front of our house and saw the row of bay horses making their way down path. The soldiers were all dressed in similar armor and had the same shields. The one leading the caravan, I recognized immediately.

"Odysseus!" I walked out to meet him and he smiled as he dismounted and bowed slightly. I hugged him as he was my old friend and I was not used to such formalities.

"My Lady Alexandria, you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"You flatter me Odysseus. But tell me, why do I have the pleasure of meeting the King of Ithaca. At my door. Surely you did not only come to pay me compliments."

My friend's smile vanished for a split second, but then it returned, only this time it was uneasy. He put his arm around me and walked me away from the prying eyes of his soldiers.

"Actually, I have to talk to Achilles." I looked at him suspiciously.

"And why could you not send a messenger? Surely whatever you have to tell him could not be important enough to require your presence."

he laughed as we walked near the cliff edge, looking over the sea.

"So, are you now disappointed that I came?" I glared at him for changing the subject.

"What is this about?"

"Menalaus has recently held a banquet, celebrating the peace that was made between Sparta and Troy. Unfortunately, he generosity was taken advantage of, as well as his wife."

"What," I said and stopped walking to look at my friend straight in the face. "Has the beauty Helen of Sparta finally realized she is too good for that pig of a king?"

"I'm afraid so, and she ran off to Troy with the young Prince Paris." I have heard rumors of his abilities to seduce women, but I never thought a Queen would risk her life for him."

"Neither did I."

"But what does this have to do with Achilles?"

"Everything!" Odysseus took me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "Don't you see? Menalaus has gone to hi brother Agamemnon and together they have raised an army of all of Greece to conquer Troy. Achilles and his Myrmidons will be the strongest asset and may be the only way we can defeat Hector and his Trojan Army."

I pulled away. "You want Achilles to go to war again? He only just got back! Agamemnon doesn't like Achilles any way, and Achilles despises him. He will never fight for that man again."

"It is not your decision Alexa. Achilles will come because Greece needs him."

Odysseus left then, to go talk to Achilles. I felt slightly better after that though, because Odysseus thought he knew Achilles. Achilles fought for no one, not even Greece. He fought for himself, and only himself.

I did not spend much time with Achilles or Patroclus the rest of the day. They went off to do their male things and I stayed at home with Achilles mother Thetis. She was unusually quiet today and I found out why that night.

I was standing outside, letting the breeze blow around my pale blue skirt. I had let my light brown hair fall down my back and stared at the waves as they crashed along the shore.

"Alexa…" I turned to see Achilles in his night robes, walking towards me. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alexa," he said again, and I knew there was something on his mind. "You know I always think about you and your feelings. I also always consider you in every choice I make-"  
"No you don't," I chuckled. He smiled again and continued.

"I know you won't like this, but I have decided to go with Odysseus and the Greeks to Troy." I felt as though a spear had been hurled at my heart.

"What?" I gasped. Visions of Achilles with arrows protruding from his chest filled my mind and tears instantly rolled down my cheeks.

"Why?"

"I was told that if I went I would be remembered for all time, and I must also fight for my country." he added the last part for my benefit but I knew him too well.

"That is such a lie!" I spat. "Do not take me for a fool, Achilles, I know you. You fight for no one but yourself."

I turned my back on him.

"So I fight for glory, what is wrong with that?"

"Achilles, stay and you shall be more glorious in my eyes than ever before," I was pleading now.

"Alexa, you know that is not what I mean. I want to be known the world over as the best warrior that ever lived."

"But you are!" I cried.

"I want to prove it!"

"To who Achilles? The Trojans? The Greeks? Or only to yourself?" I had struck a nerve and I knew it.

"Don't speak to me like that," he growled, pointing his finger in my face, trying to be intimidating. "You know nothing about me, or my life."

"And you care about nothing else," I hissed. Had anyone else said this to him, they would have had a sword in their throat in the blink of an eye. I started to storm away, but he called after me.

"I am still going, Alexa." I turned and sent dagger with my eyes. Now, tears were flowing freely and staining my tanned face.

"Then I hope you burn with Hades." He look more hurt than I have ever seen him, but I stomped away to my room.


	2. My First Taste of War

"Where is Alexa?" asked Achilles to his mother.

"She would not leave her room. She says she does not wish to say goodbye." Achilles looked at the ground for a moment, and then nodded angrily.

"Fine," he said and said goodbye to him mother. He then boarded his ship with Patroclus and the Myrmidons. They were on their way to Troy.

I peered out from under the blanket and felt the rocking of the waves beneath me. I took a deep breath of the think air of the steerage area of the ship. The hatch on the ceiling opened and I covered up beneath the heavy blanket again.

"Alexa?" I sigh in relief as I revealed myself to Patroclus.

"We should be far enough away now. Achilles, will not turn back." I nodded and thanked him for helping me sneak aboard the ship. He knew how important it was for me to be with Achilles. Patroclus was the only one who really understood how much torture I went through whenever Achilles was in a battle. If anything ever happened to him, I don't know what I would do. I would probably curl up and die somewhere of despair.

I came up on deck to the many stares of the Myrmidons. I knew Achilles knew I was there even before he saw me. When I walked up behind him he said simply, "Don't think you will be fighting." I smiled and as he turned around I hugged him. I have to admit, I have hated wars ever since I was little and my father had died in one. I was still not happy about Achilles and Patroclus fighting in the ridiculous war, but I was happy to be there. Maybe I could convince them not to fight. I knew it would not be easy though.

"'Stay on the ship' he says, don't get hurt," scoffed Patroclus, mocking his cousin. "I am just as good of a fighter as those soldiers." I was not listening to him though. I was watching as the Myrmidons fought the Trojans on the beach. Men were dying everywhere and the horror of battle was so clear to me. Achilles and his men desecrated the Temple of Apollo on the shore. I was terrified. As I ran up the beach I prayed to Apollo to forgive Achilles, and I ran to the back of the building. Patroclus was calling after me but I did not listen. I hid in the rocks near the entrance as Trojan horseman charged into Achilles men. I knew Achilles was in the temple and I had to stop this madness. I snuck into the temple and hid among the statues. A few minutes later, Toy's finest soldiers walked into the temple and were attacked by Achilles and his men. One soldier however, got passed the Greeks and followed Achilles deeper into the temple. I rushed after them, staying the shadows. Achilles was standing near Apollo's statue, standing near the bloodied bodies of priests. I was mortified. Apparently, so was the soldier who had followed Achilles.

"These priests were unarmed," he said angrily.

"You are Hector, aren't you?" asked Achilles, ignoring the previous statement. "You are very brave, Prince, facing me alone." Achilles drew his sword.

So this is Prince Hector? I asked myself. But before I had collected my thoughts about the handsome son of the Greeks enemy, I had stepped out of my hiding place and stood between him and my friend.

"Achilles, I said forcefully. Rage burned in his eyes but after a moment, he relaxed. "I have seen enough death today," I continued. I could feel Hector's eyes boring in me, but I kept my gaze on Achilles.

"Go home, Hector, make love to your wife and enjoy your city while you can." Achilles put his arm around my shoulders and led me out to the platform over look the beach. Hector followed us, looking at me all the while, still in shock.   
After a few more parting words, Hector rode back to Troy.

"You just let him go?" asked one of the Myrmidon soldiers.

"Its too early in the day to be killing princes," replied Achilles, but he was looking directly at me.

When we finally were back at camp, the rest of the Greek army had arrived and tents were covering the once picturesque beach of Troy. Achilles said nothing to me the whole way to camp. When we met Odysseus on the way, Achilles was very cheerfully with him, despite the fact he had just murdered hundreds of men. It disgusted me.

"Go any slower and the war would be over," he said slapping Odysseus on the back.

"We don't need to be here for the beginning as long as we are here for the end," replied the King, chuckling. Then, he saw me. He looked questioningly at Achilles, but I did not see the look that was given. All I know was that Odysseus was silent, and only nodded slightly. They said goodbye and started to follow Achilles, worrying about what was to come. Odysseus quickly hugged me and I followed my friend. We had almost reached his hut when I finally spoke.

"I am not hurt Achilles. I am fine."

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Alexandra." He turned to me with anger in his face I immediately knew he was angry. He never called me by my full name.

"Do you know how scared I was when I saw you? Just thinking about what could have happened to you out there made me sick!" I looked down at my sandaled feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry Achilles. Please forgive me."

It killed me to think that I had struck fear in the heart of him, the greatest warrior in the world. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to bring him pain. He didn't reply to my apology, but he did bring me in and hugged me tightly.

"Promise me you won't go out on the plain again. Promise you will stay in the camp and not put yourself in any danger."

"I promise Achilles."

I could feel him breathing on my neck. I shut my eyes and sucked in a breathe. I could smell the sweat and blood on his body, but because it was Achilles, the smell didn't bother me.

"My lord…"

We broke apart and turned to look at a soldier.

"My lord," he said again to Achilles. "There is a prize from today's battle in your tent."

I curse the Gods for making me so naïve. I grinned up at my friend and rushed to his tent, ignoring the calls of Achilles. "Alexa! Wait!"

I pulled open the flap to his tent, expecting to see glorious treasures and jewels, but instead, I saw a girl. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. She was very pretty, despite the fact she was bruised and bloodied. Her top lip was cut and she was covered in dried blood and dirt. Her long brown hair was matted and her once pure white dress was now ripped and gnarled. Rage welled in my gut and I didn't turn to look at Achilles as he entered behind me.

"What is this Achilles?" I spat as I moved toward the woman and untied her hands that were strapped behind her back.

"It is common practice during war to take slaves," he said. I glared at him. I knew that he had many women, but I never thought he would rape one. I undid her gag and she immediately moved away.

"Its OK," I whispered. "I won't hurt you."

She did not seem to afraid of me, but she was staring at Achilles wih fear and hate with her eyes.

"Achilles, maybe it would be better if you left."

"That's fine," he said. "Agamemnon wants to see me anyway." I would soon find out that Achilles was not the only person Agamemnon wanted.


	3. The End of the Day

Shells1 Hey, don't worry about the relationship between Alexa and Achilles. It will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review!!

Firien Inuyasha Thanks for the review! I will try not to use 'he' as much.

A few moments after Achilles left, burly soldiers came in and grabbed me. Instinctively, I kicked and punched them, only to receive a hit in the face. I could taste the salty blood in my mouth as I was restrained. My energy was quickly leaving. The girl and I were brought to a large canopy, and around us were many of the Kings of Greece. I saw Menalaus of Sparta, and Odysseus was sitting near him. I saw a fear in his eyes as he saw me dragged into the room. Then, I saw Agamemnon, with Achilles standing before him. There was a crazed longing the Agamemnon's eyes as he looked from me to the captive girl. I immediately felt a fear grip me and I knew what the pig wanted. I have never seen more hate and rage in Achilles eyes as he looked at me and the girl.

"You have a choice Achilles, which prize will I have first?" Asked Agamemnon. "Both seem satisfying enough. I however, cannot decided which to bed first." Achilles face was so red, and steam could have come out of his ears. There was a furry about him that I have never seen before, and I hope to never see again, but I was terrified. I did not wish to lose my virtue and my dignity to that pig of a King Agamemnon. Suddenly, Odysseus stepped forward.

"My Lord Agamemnon, surely you do not have time or the need for both girls. You say you wish to reward me for getting the warrior Achilles to join our ranks. Let me have one of the girl for myself and the reward will have been paid."

I looked at him and winked. Achilles also seemed somewhat relieved, but he was not happy about losing the captive girl.

"As you wish Odysseus," said Agamemnon after a moment. "Take your pick."

Odysseus immediately walked over to me and took me from the guards and Agamemnon seemed to realize what had happened.

"You think that you have won Achilles, but this other girl will not be so lucky. I shall have her help bathe me, and then we shall see was else she can do."

Achilles lost it. He drew his sword and killed two guards before the young priestess screamed out.

"Stop! There has been enough death today." Achilles stopped to look at her and everyone was silent. "I will not have someone die for me."

Achilles stopped fighting and Agamemnon laughed cruelly.

"The great Achilles, silenced by a slave?" Before he could say more, Achilles had stormed out and the girl was taken out of the main tent. I stood with Odysseus who was gripping my arm protectively. It wasn't until Agamemnon and most of the other Kings left that I actually realized that the slave girl could have easily been me. Horror and relief filled me and I slumped to the ground, rocked in sobs. Odysseus knelt beside me and held me in his arms and I cried into his shoulder. I looked up into his face and tried to smile back at him. He pushed my air out of my face and helped me stand up. Once I was more composed I tried to laugh away my tears.

"I hate war…"

"Come Alexa," he said, and he helped me to his tent. When we were there, I sat in silence as he washed my lip with a warm towel.

"Thank you, Odysseus," I whispered as I curled up in the warm blankets.

"Of course, my lady. I am going to go speak with Achilles. You can sleep here for the night." But I was already asleep. So ended my first day, on the beach of Troy. __

(A/N: Sorry its so short! More will be added next week. Please R&R and have a great 4th of July! Also, The Trojan War took 10 years and that is the time span of my story. Enjoy! )


End file.
